


Creatio Ex Nihilo

by maelpereji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creation, Gen, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelpereji/pseuds/maelpereji
Summary: Before him, above, below, within and without, there is Light itself. Blinding. Incandescent. Terrifying, and yet- Michael reaches.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Creatio Ex Nihilo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece where I explore Michael's initial creation.

## "Your name is Michael."

_"I am Michael."_

Before him, above, below, within and without, there is Light itself. _Blinding_. Incandescent. **_Terrifying_** , and yet-

Michael _reaches._

He exists, as he is, as he _knows_ , with every tendril of **Grace** and **Fire** , to _love_ , to serve. Glory and _magnificence,_ and-

 _Father_.

Michael’s thought itself gives _birth_ to the word, to the language ( **Enochian** ) of his species ( **Archangel** ): unspoken, _worshipful_ , it is sent winging towards the Light, _absorbed_ by countless rays of spiralling brightness, of power, might and benevolence so **f i e r c e** that it eclipses all else.

## "Son."

He is his Father’s Son. He exists, **willed** into being, by _Him_. By _His_ power and grandeur alone.

He _speaks_ , and Michael _listens,_ held in awe _._

## "Hear me, Archangel of Holy Flame. You are obedience, wrath, mercy, and judgement. You are to serve me; to hold dominion over all things that follow henceforth in my name."

 _Words_ and duty alike tumble freely over Michael; _old_ , ancient knowledge awash in the taste of newness, of something **clean** and _fresh_ , inspiring and **e x c i t i n g** -

The Light is the **Creator**.

 _His_ Creator - and He is pleased with His work. He is pleased with _Michael,_ and Michael, humbled, subservient and obedient to the core, lowers his head in obeisance. 

## "I am God, the Father. Rise, Archangel." 

Michael is **loved**. He knows; he _feels_.

Almighty God, from whom he, the Archangel Michael, the **First** of his kind, receives his orders, and now-

- _now_ , he rises, fluidly, unfurling near colourless _wings_ that sweep and arch, so large, so _magnificent_ in their splendour and set of three. He is great, beautiful, flaming and fierce, and yet, Michael is _eclipsed_ by **Him**. 

His presence - **everywhere.**

But there is nothing else. _They,_ together,are all that there is.

_"Father, we are alone."_

## "For now."

There is a shining promise beholden in the way the Almighty **glows** : _there will be more_. More light, more _beauty_ than Michael can comprehend as of yet. Brothers. Sisters. Others. More. More, more, mor-

-ningstar.

_"Morningstar?"_

Michael simply _knows_ to be patient; to _wait,_ to observe, to **watch** and to take in all that He does with the reverence and admiration one such as He so deserves... but his Grace, fresh and young, **_f l a r e s._**

His Father gives him but one word; the _touch_ of love itself entwined within every syllable:

## "Lucifer."

Long before it reaches him, Michael is already _bound_ to the name by Grace and sentiment alike. It speaks of light, of beauty and grace and devotion and _ice,_ of words that do not _exist_ yet and-

_"Brother?"_

## "Soon."

Soon, there is to be another, and his name shall be Lucifer. _Michael’s_ brother, _his_ Morningstar, is to **be** splendour itself.

Michael _already_ loves him in all the ways he loves God-

-and so, he watches, he **loves** , and he _waits_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day.


End file.
